


Let's get physical (Part 2)

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: Serena and Bernie have been married for 8 months. They are trying to have a baby but nothing has happened. Will their marriage survive the pressure.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 35
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).



Serena and Bernie have been married for 8 months. Harley is now nearly 2 years old. Bernie still works at the gym and Serena had moved wards at the hospital. They have had one go at trying for a baby not long after their wedding. But it didn't work. Bernie has been looking after Harley on her own for the past week as Serena has been away at a conference.  
"Hello love come in." Adrienne said as she opened the door.  
"Hiya Adrienne."  
"Hi MOMMA." Harley shouted as he came toddling to the door.  
"Hello dude." Bernie smiled as she picked him and hugged him. "Have you been a good boy for Grandma?"  
"He's been a little grouchy today. Have you got time for a cuppa?"  
"Yes Serena won't be back for a few hours yet." Bernie said as she followed Adrienne into the kitchen.  
"I bet you've missed her. Haven't you?"  
"Like crazy. Harley has been missing his Mummy too. Haven't you sweetheart. You've been missing Mummy?"  
"Mummy." Harley said as he climbed down from Bernie’s knee and walked to the door. "MUMMY." He shouted through the letterbox.  
"Harley come back here Mummy isn't here." Bernie called out as she went to get him.  
"I want Mummy." Harley said as his bottom lip started quivering.  
"Come here. Mummy will be home soon." Bernie held him close as she went back into the kitchen.  
"Don't cry my gorgeous boy." Adrienne said. "Do you want some Choc Choc?"  
"No. Want Mummy." Harley cried.  
"He was like this last night. It took me ages to get him settled down."  
"He's definitely a Mummy's boy this one."  
"You're not wrong there. Has he had a nap today?"  
"He did but only for about an hour. So he might be getting tired as well."  
"I better get him home." Bernie stood up and grabbed Harley's bag. "Give Grandma kisses."  
"No." Harley cried as he buried his face into Bernie’s neck.  
"He's alright. Tell Serena I'll call her tomorrow."  
"I will. See you later.  
"Bye Bernie. Bye Harley." Adrienne called out as Bernie put Harley in the car and drove home.

Harley was still a bit weepy when they got home.  
"Shall we put Cbeebies on eh?" Bernie said as she sat down on the sofa. Harley reached out and grabbed the remote off the coffee table.  
"Thank you gorgeous." Bernie put the TV on as Harley snuggled up to Bernie. A little while later Harley had settled down and was watching TV. When they heard the front door open.  
"Anybody home." Serena called out as she shut the front door. Bernie and Harley got off the sofa and went to the lounge door.  
"Hey baby."  
"Harley who is it?"  
"My Mummy." Harley smiled as Bernie put him down and he ran straight into Serena's waiting arms.  
"Hello my gorgeous boy." Serena scooped Harley up in her arms and hugged him tightly. Bernie followed Harley and wrapped her arms around both Serena and Harley.  
"I've missed you both so much." Serena cried as she kissed Bernie tenderly.  
"We've missed you baby."  
"My Mummy." Harley said as he put his chubby little hands gently on Serena's face and gave her a kiss.  
"And you're my baby. Has he been alright?"  
"Apart from missing you ,yes. Are you hungry?"  
"Yes famished."  
"Dinner is just about ready." Serena kissed Bernie and followed her into the kitchen. 

"Has he gone straight to sleep?"  
Bernie asked as Serena sat on the sofa.  
"Yes he's spark out." Serena grabbed Bernie’s arm and put it around herself as they snuggled up together. "I've missed this."Serena sighed as she kissed Bernie’s neck." Just cuddling up with you and watching TV."  
"Me too. Serena."  
"Mmm."  
"When are we going to try for a baby again? I mean it's been nearly 7 months since we had the first attempt."  
"We can try again whenever you like. I just thought that you had given up on the idea with you not saying anything."  
"You were so upset when the first try didn't work. I didn't want to rush you into it that's all."  
"So you do still want us to have another baby?"  
"Of course I do. I just wanted to make sure you were alright to try again that's all. I just don't want you to be upset again. If it doesn't work."  
"We'll just have to make sure it does work. Won't we?"  
"How are we gonna do that?"  
"Well for one we can both pack the fags and the booze in. Eat healthy. My God woman you are a personal trainer it should be easy for you."  
"We do eat healthy. "Then we will eat more healthy."  
"Ok then. As from tomorrow the booze and the fags are gone."  
"Really."  
"Really. If it means me and you having a baby. Then it's worth it." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena and held her tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Bernie woke up the next morning and turned over to see Serena smile at her.  
"Good morning my beautiful wife." Serena said as she kissed Bernie softly.   
"Morning my gorgeous girl. Have you been awake long?"   
"No, only about 5 minutes. I'm gonna quickly jump in the shower. And then I'll get Harley and make us all some breakfast. Evie will be here soon. OK"   
"Ok." Serena got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Bernie laid in bed for a few minutes when she heard Harley babbling to himself. She got out of bed and put her shorts and vest top on. Bernie just got to Harley's bedroom door when she saw him with one leg over his cot side trying to get out.   
"HARLEY NO GET DOWN." Bernie shouted as she lifted him up. "That's naughty and very dangerous. You could have fallen and hurt yourself." Harley looked at Bernie with sad eyes and began to cry.   
"What's up with him?" Serena asked as she walked into the bedroom.   
"Mummy."   
"I caught him with one leg over the cot side yet again. He's gonna end up hurting himself."   
"Mummy come." Harley cried as he held out his arms for Serena to take him. Serena took him off Bernie. And Harley buried his face into Serena's neck.   
"Shush. Stop crying. It's alright."   
"Momma shout."   
"And why did Momma shout eh. Because you've been naughty. Young man." Serena put Harley down on the floor and kneeled in front of him. "Stop climbing over your cot. How many times have I told you? Are you listening to Mummy?" Harley nodded as he leaned his head against Serena's . And hugged her again. "I think it's definitely time to take them sides off his cot. So he can just have it as a bed. What do you think?"   
"I think so. I'll do it after breakfast. Aren't you talking to me now dude?" Bernie asked as she put her face close to Harley's. "Come here and give Momma a big hug." Bernie took him off Serena and hugged him tightly.   
"Momma's sorry for shouting at you little man. I love you so much."  
"Wove you Momma." Bernie closed her eyes as she hugged Harley. 

After breakfast Bernie washed the pots while Serena got Harley dressed.   
"Who's that at the door." Serena said as Harley followed her to the door. "Hello."   
"Hello Aunty Serena." Evie said as she hugged her.   
"Hello sweetheart. Are you ok?"   
"Yes. Hello Harley."   
"Evie come play." Harley took Evie's hand and dragged her into the lounge.   
"That's them two sorted."  
"Thanks for having her for us."  
"Your welcome. Has Mickey gone to his friend's?"   
"Yes. Right I better be off."  
"Enjoy your weekend."   
"We will. EVIE."   
"Yes." Evie said as she came to the door.   
"Be good for Aunty Bernie and Aunty Serena."   
"I will. Bye Dad."   
"Bye darling." Raf gave her a hug as she ran back into the lounge.   
"She'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow."   
"Ok. Oh here there's some money here if she needs anything."   
"Put it away."  
"Are you sure?"   
"I'm sure. You just go and enjoy you're anniversary weekend."   
"We will. See you later."   
"Bye." Serena shut the door and went into the kitchen. "Evie's here."   
"Is she. I was just pegging the clothes out."   
"What are we going to do today?"   
"Whatever you want."   
"I could do with going to do some shopping."   
"What sort of shopping?"   
"Not food shopping. Harley could do with some more shoe's. His feet are right to the end of his others."   
"Oh christ."  
"Stop moaning woman and grab the car keys." Serena kissed Bernie and they all got in the car. 

As they got into town they went straight to the shoe shop. Serena picked up some trainers for Harley.   
"Let's try these on."   
"No." Harley said as he pushed them away.   
"What's the matter now?"   
"No like em."   
"For God sake."   
"Harley come with me and pick some that you do like." Evie said as she took Harley's hand and walked him round the shop.   
"Can you believe we actually want another one of those." Serena smiled as she wrapped her arms around Bernie’s waist.   
"You haven't changed your mind have you?"   
"No of course I haven't. It's just he's hit the terrible twos that's all."   
"He's picked these."   
"Come here then let's try them on." Serena knelt down and put them on for him. "Do you want them?"   
"Yes."   
"Thank God for that." Bernie smiled as she saw Evie looking at a pair of trainers. "Do you like them sweetheart?"   
"Yes a lot of girls at my school have got them." Bernie looked at Serena who mouthed get em for her.   
"What size are you?"   
"Size 2."  
"Here you go try them on. Do they fit?"   
"Yeah they are really comfy."  
"Do you want them sweetheart?"   
"I haven't got any money for them Aunty Serena."   
"We'll buy them for you."   
"Are you sure?"   
"We're sure."   
"Thank you so much." Evie smiled as she stood up and hugged Serena and Bernie.   
"You're welcome darling." Serena paid for the trainers and they left the shop to do some more shopping. After they went in a few more shops they went into a pub for dinner.   
"So how's school Evie?" Serena asked as they ate their lunch.   
"I don't like school."   
"Why not?"   
"Everyone always seems to have better things than me."   
"Oh sweetheart. You're Dads work very hard to try and give you and Mickey things."   
"I know they do. But they don't get me expensive things like all the other kids have."   
"You're dad's do their best for you and Mickey. It's not easy for them."   
"I know. It's just sometimes I wished we had money that's all. Then my dad's wouldn't have to work all the hours God sends. And they could spend more time with me and Mickey." Evie said with tears in her eyes.   
"Come here darling." Serena put her arms around Evie and held her close.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening Evie and Harley were sitting on one of the lounge chair's together watching Dumbo. While Bernie and Serena were cuddled up on the sofa.   
"Look at him. He's engrossed in this film." Bernie said as they both looked at Harley and Evie.   
"Mummy look." Harley said as he climbed up onto Serena's knee. "It's flying."   
"It is, isn't it." Serena kissed the top of Harley's head as he snuggled into her chest. And played with Serena's hair.   
"He'll be asleep soon."   
"I know."   
"Come and sit over here with us. If you want Evie." Bernie said as Evie jumped off the chair and sat beside Bernie. Bernie put her arm around Evie as she snuggled up into Bernie’s side. Serena looked at Bernie and smiled as she leaned over and kissed Bernie softly. By the time the film had finished Harley was fast asleep on Serena. And Evie was nodded off too.   
"I'm gonna take this little man up to bed." Serena said as she stood up with Harley in her arms. "Evie come on sweetie it's time for bed."   
"I'll take Evie up. Jump up young un." Bernie said as she gave Evie a piggy back upstairs. Serena put Harley in bed without him making a sound. Then went into Evie's bedroom where Bernie was reading Evie a story. Serena lent against the door smiling as she listened to the story.   
"Are you ok sweetheart." Serena said as Bernie put the book down.   
"Yes. Thank you for reading my book Aunty Bernie."   
"Your welcome darling. Goodnight." Bernie bent down and hugged Evie.   
"Night. Goodnight Aunty Serena."   
"Goodnight my darling." Serena hugged Evie as well.   
"I love you Aunty Serena."   
"I love you."   
"Love you Aunty Bernie."   
"I love you too sweetheart." Bernie smiled as she turned the lights out and pulled the door slightly. 

A little while later Serena and Bernie were in bed watching TV when Serena laid down and buried her head into Bernie’s neck.   
"What's up baby?" Bernie asked as she put her arm around Serena.   
"I love you." Serena kissed Bernie's neck then looked up and smiled.   
"I love you too." Bernie kissed Serena. "Serena."   
"Mmm."   
"I really want us to have a baby."  
"So do I. I promise we'll ring the clinic next week and try again."   
"I can't wait to add to our family."  
"Me either. But when we have another baby can it go from one year old to three year old and skip the terrible twos altogether. Because Harley is a right little bugger. Isn't he?"   
"He's alright. He's a proper little lad. He's still a loving little boy though."   
"Yes he is. I wouldn't be without him or you. You two are my world."   
"And your both mine." Bernie smiled as they kissed again.   
"I'm gonna sleep now I'm shattered. Night my darling."   
"Night beautiful." Serena laid her head on Bernie’s chest and went to sleep. 

The next morning Serena and Bernie got up and Serena went straight to Harley's bedroom but he wasn't there. She looked under his bed but he wasn't there. I bet I know where he is, she thought as she crept into Evie's bedroom and saw Harley and Evie snuggled up in bed asleep. Serena walked out of the room and saw Bernie coming out of their room.   
"Bernie come and look at this." Serena took Bernie’s hand and dragged to the bedroom.   
"Orr bless em. He loves Evie doesn't he?"   
"He does. She's a lovely little girl."   
"Serena is Raf and Fletch really struggling as much as Evie says they are?"   
"She's right when she says they work all the hour's God sends. They are always picking extra shifts up. And because they pick up shifts. They have then got to pay someone to look after the kids. It's a vicious circle really. I wish there was more I could do to help them. They are my best friends. I hate to see them struggling."  
"They know we are always here for them. Don't they?"   
"Yes." Bernie put her arms around Serena and hugged her.   
"Mummy." Harley said as he sat up in bed.   
"Hello baby. What are you doing in bed with Evie?" Serena walked over to the bed and picked Harley up.   
"He sneaked in. In the middle of night." Evie said as she got out of bed and rubbed her eyes.   
"Me wove Evie."   
"I know you do sweetheart. Did you sleep alright Evie?"   
"Yes fine."   
"Mummy."   
"What."   
"Me hungry."   
"Come on then. Let's go down and get you both some breakfast." Serena said as they all went downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

2 months later 

Serena and Bernie had another go at trying to get pregnant. Neither one of them had a drink or a cigarette for the last 2 months. Bernie had woke up and got ready for work. She had left Serena sleeping as she had the day off. And Harley had stayed over at his Grandma's. Bernie kissed Serena softly on the head.   
"I love you." She whispered as she left for work. Serena woke up an hour later. As soon as she opened her eyes she felt her mouth water as she ran to toilet and was sick.   
"Oh Please let this be morning sickness." She said out loud as she sat on the bathroom floor. When she had finished been sick she jumped in the shower. Got dressed and went downstairs. Serena went into the cupboard and got a packet of Ginger biscuits out of the cupboard and ate a few with a cup of tea. If it is morning sickness those should do the trick she thought. They always did when I was carrying Harley. Serena got in her and car and went to pick Harley up from her Mum's. 

"Hi darling come on in." Adrienne said as she answered the door.   
"Thanks." Serena walked inside and went into the lounge. "Hello gorgeous."   
"Hi Mummy." Harley got down off the sofa and ran to Serena.   
"Harley you are getting too heavy to be picked up." Serena said as she lifted him up. And hugged him.   
"Are you ok darling you look a bit pastie?"  
"Im alright. Your gonna have to go down Harley." Serena put him down. "Put your jacket on mate."   
"You're not going yet are you?"   
"Yes I want to pop into town and get a few bits. Harley say goodbye to Grandma."   
"Bye bye."   
"Bye little man." Adrienne bent down and gave Harley a hug.   
"See you later mum  
Thanks for having him."   
"I'll have him anytime you know that." Serena hugged her mum and left. Serena drove to the chemist and sat outside for a minute before taking Harley out of the car and walking to the door.   
"Listen to me. While we are in here you hold my hand and don't touch anything. OK."   
"Ok Mummy."   
"Good boy." Harley took Serena's hand as they went into the chemist. 

"I'm home." Bernie said later that afternoon as she walked in the door.   
"We're in the kitchen." Serena called out.   
"Hello you two." Bernie kissed Harley and Serena as she went into the kitchen.   
"Hi Momma."   
"Hello dude.,  
"Momma look."   
"That's a really good picture. Shall we put it on the fridge when it's finished.?"   
"Yes." Harley smiled as she carried on colouring.   
"You had a good day babe?" Bernie put her arms around Serena's waist and pulled her close.   
"Yeah not bad. Your home early."   
"Not much on. So I thought I would come home to my two favourite people."   
"Why don't you go jump in the shower."  
"Are you trying to say I smell."   
"Just a little bit."   
"Thanks a bunch. I love you too." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena before going upstairs. When Bernie came down she went straight in the lounge and put the TV on.   
"Harley I want you to go to Momma and give her this. OK." Serena said she put the pregnancy test box in Harley's hand.   
"Ok." Harley toddled off into the lounge. While Serena followed behind him and hid behind the door. "Momma."   
"Yes mate."   
"From Mummy." He said as he put the box in Bernie’s hand.   
"What the." Bernie looked up and saw Serena at the door.   
"Open it." Serena smiled as Bernie took the test out and tears immediately came to her eyes.   
"We're pregnant. I mean you're pregnant." Serena nodded as Bernie stood up and walked over to Serena. We're having a baby?"  
"We are."   
"Oh God. I love you so much." Bernie lifted Serena up and kisses her.   
"Put me down." Serena laughed."  
"Momma pick me up?"Harley said as he lifted his arms.   
"Come here gorgeous boy."   
"I take it your happy about this."   
"Very happy. Are you?"   
"Yes I couldn't be happier." Serena kissed Bernie as they all hugged one another.


	5. Chapter 5

All the way through dinner Bernie couldn't take the smile of her face. Serena kept looking at Bernie thinking how she was lucky she was to have this gorgeous. Wonderful caring woman as her wife. After dinner Serena stood up and started clearing the pots.   
"Excuse me."  
"What?"  
"I don't think so Lady. I'll do the pots."   
"You've just made the dinner."   
"And I'll do the pots. You and Harley go and put your feet up in your lounge."   
"Bernie I can wash a few pots."   
"I want you to take it easy. I don't want anything to go wrong." Serena smiled as she pulled Bernie close to her.   
"Oh Bernie. Have I told you lately how much I love you?"   
"Yes last night. But you can tell me again. I like to hear you say you love me."   
"I love you my gorgeous wife."   
"I love you too. The mother of my two beautiful children."  
"Two children.Your adding Harley in that aren't you?" Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"Of course I am. He's my little boy too. Isn't he?"   
"You know he is. Harley loves you so much. You've been there for him since he was 3 months old. You're his Momma." Bernie picked Harley up and hugged him and Serena close.

"Harley come on bath time." Serena came downstairs and walked into the lounge.   
"No Mummy."   
"Yes Harley. Come on."   
"I'll bath him." Bernie said as she stood up.   
"Bernie stop please. I'm quite capable of bathing our son. I'm pregnant Bernie, I'm not ill."  
"I'm sorry. I just don't want anything to happen."   
"I know you don't. And neither do I. But I don't need wrapping up in cotton wool. OK."   
"Ok." Serena kissed Bernie and hugged her tightly.   
"Harley come on sweetie."   
"No Mummy. No bath." Harley said as he ran around the lounge.   
"Get here now you little bugger. Gotcha" Serena grabbed him and took him upstairs.   
"No Mummy. I not dirty." Harley said as Serena took Jim in the bathroom.   
"Listen to me." Serena said as she knelt down. "You have to get a bath every day."  
"Why."  
"You just do. You don't want to be smelly. Do you?" Harley shook his head. "Let's get you undressed and into the bath then." After Harley had his bath Serena put his pajamas on and took him into his bedroom.   
"Jump in bed sweetheart."   
"Mummy kiss." Harley said as he kissed Serena   
"That was nice. Give Mummy a big hug." Harley put his around Serena and hugged her tightly. "Mummy loves you so much little man." Serena closed her eyes as they hugged.   
"I wove you." Harley stroked Serena's face and kissed her cheek.   
"And I love both of you." Bernie said as she stood at the bedroom door.   
"Momma." Harley held out his arms for Bernie. Bernie picked him up and hugged him.   
"Night night sweetheart. Momma loves you."   
"Wove you." Bernie put Harley into bed and he snuggled under the duvet. They both gave him another kiss and left the room. 

"I can't believe our baby is in here." Bernie said as she put her hand gently on Serena's stomach. As they laid in bed.   
"Believe it beautiful. I'll ring the doctors in the morning for an appointment."   
"What for?"   
"To get it confirmed properly. Then he will put me in touch with the midwife."   
"Oh right. You had me worried there for a minute. Can I come with you to the doctors?"   
"No." Serena said as Bernie’s face dropped. "Of course you bloody can. You wally."   
"Good because I want to come to every appointment and every scan. You're not doing it on your own this time." Bernie pulled Serena to her and cuddled her.   
"I know. I'm so glad I met and married you Bernie. You me, Harley and this little one in here. We are the little family I have always wanted. I'm so happy."   
"Me too. I'm fit to bursting. I'm so happy. I love you and Harley so much and this little one." Bernie said with tears in her eyes as she felt Serena's stomach again. "You're the best things that has ever happened to me. And I promise you  
I'm gonna look after you and our beautiful children for the rest of my life." Bernie cried. Serena held Bernie’s face in her hands.   
"I love you so much my gorgeous wife." Serena smiled as she peppered Bernie’s face with little kisses.   
"I love you baby always." Serena snuggled back up to Bernie as they both went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Serena and Bernie went to the Doctor and got the pregnancy confirmed. As they left the Doctors Bernie put her hand in Serena's as they walked to the car. As they got to the car Bernie put her arms around Serena and pulled her close.   
"I love you so much."   
"And I love you. That's why I married you." Serena smiled as she buried her face in Bernie’s neck.   
"Shall we go pick Harley up and go for lunch to celebrate?"   
"That'll be nice." Serena kissed Bernie as they got in the car and drove Serena's Mum's.   
"Bernie before we go inside Mums. Can I ask you a favour?" Serena said as they got out of the car.   
"What's that?."   
"I want to keep this to ourselves just for now anyway. Let's wait till we have had the 12 week scan first. I don't want to jinx anything."   
"I was gonna suggest that anyway. It's gonna be hard keeping it a secret though."  
"I know. But it will be worth it. Especially when we hold our little baby in our arm's."  
"I can't wait."   
"Neither can I. Come let's go get our son." Bernie smiled as they went inside. 

"Mummy." Harley said as they drove to the pub.   
"What sweetheart?"   
"Are we going to McDonald's?"   
"No baby we're not. We are going to the pub for dinner."  
"I want McDonald's. Momma can we?"   
"Mummy said no Harley."   
"No fair." Harley moaned as he started to kick the car door hard with his foot in temper.  
"HARLEY." Serena shouted as she turned round in her seat. "Stop it right now. You had McDonald's the other day. You are not having it again today." Serena said angrily as they pulled up in the car park. "Come on, jump down." Serena went to hold Harley's hand to help him down.   
"NO." Harley snapped as he pushed Serena's hand away.   
"Harley stop it."  
"Harley, come on mate." Bernie held out her arms and Harley let her take him out the car. But then just stood there and refused to move.   
"Come on Harley."   
"NO."   
"Stay there then. Me and Momma will get you when we come back out."  
"No don't Mummy." Harley cried as Serena knelt down in front of him.   
"Are you going to stop being naughty and come inside with me and Momma then." Harley nodded. "What do you say for being naughty?"   
"I'm sorry Mummy."  
"Give Mummy a big hug." Harley threw his arms around Serena and held her tightly. "Mummy loves you." Serena said as they hugged.   
"I Wove you Mummy. And I Wove Momma."   
"I love you too little man." Bernie said as she knelt down and hugged Harley.   
"Listen if you're a good boy in here. And eat all your dinner. You can have ice cream for pudding."   
"Really."   
"Really." Serena kissed Harley as he held hers and Bernie’s hands as they went inside the pub. 

"Is that nice darling." Serena said as Harley tucked into his dinner.   
"Yes. Mummy."   
"What baby?"   
"I'm nearly full."   
"Good. Eat a bit more then."   
"Can I leave that bit."   
"Let me guess you want to leave room for ice cream."   
"Yes." Harley smiled as he snuggled up to Serena. "Can I?"   
"Ok. You've eaten most of it. What Ice Cream do you want?"   
"Chocolate."   
"I'll go and order you some." Bernie said as she stood up.   
"Harley what do you say."   
"Thank you Momma."  
"Good boy." After Harley had his pudding they went outside so he could play in the kids area. Serena sat on at a bench and watched Bernie standing at the bottom of the slide waiting to catch Harley as he slid down.   
"Get me Momma." Harley squealed as he came down.   
"I've got ya." Bernie picked him up and swung him around. Making the little lad giggle. I'm so lucky. I have a beautiful amazing wife. A gorgeous little boy and a baby on the way. Life can't get any better than this Serena thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

1 Month later

Bernie came home from work. Chucked her bag on the floor.   
"Hi Momma." Harley said as he came out of the kitchen eating a Banana.   
"Hi little guy." Bernie hugged Harley as he went into the lounge. "Hi gorgeous." Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena from behind and rested her head on her shoulder.   
"You OK love?"   
"I'm fed up."   
"Of what?"   
"Of that bloody gym. I've got to find myself another gym to work in."  
"Why look for another gym. You've got a perfectly good set up in our garage. It's full of your personal gym equipment."   
"I know that." Bernie said as she looked a bit confused.   
"Then why don't you do it up and just use that. Work from home. It's big enough in there. And there is only you that uses it anyway."  
"I suppose I could give it a lick of paint. If it's alright with you."   
"What are you asking me for this is your house too."  
"It's a great idea babe. I mean I would be saving money in the long run because I won't have to pay the gym every month."   
"Exactly."   
"Do you mind if I get cracking on the garage then this weekend."   
"No go for it. We aren't doing anything else."  
"I'll go jump in the shower. Then I will give my clients a call and tell them what's going on."   
"Ok. Dinner will be a while yet anyway." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena and went upstairs. 

After tea Serena put Harley in the bath and in bed. While Bernie washed the pots.   
"Is he asleep?" Bernie asked as Serena came into the lounge and sat down beside her.   
"Yes he's spark out. Bernie there's something I want to ask you."   
"What's that?"   
"It's about Harley."   
"What's the matter with him?"  
"Nothing is the matter with him. It's just, I was talking to a patient today. And she has a little lad the same age as Harley."  
"And."  
"Well she was saying that he goes to a great little nursery. They take them from 2 upwards. Apparently her little boy used to be really shy around people. But since he has been going there he has come on in leaps and bounds she says."   
"Harley isn't shy."   
"Oh god I know that. It just got me thinking. That apart from seeing Mike and Evie he doesn't see any other kids. He spends all of his time with adults. I want him to go and spend time with kids his own age. Make some little friends. Get him used to been around kids before he starts school. And before we have this little one." Serena smiled as she put her hand on her stomach." What do you think? "  
"I think it's a great idea. I don't know how your mum is gonna take it though."   
"Hopefully she will think it's a good idea too. I'm just doing what's best for our little boy."   
"I know you are, love." Bernie put her arm around Serena and pulled her closer. 

Over the weekend. Bernie painted the garage. While Serena kept Harley entertained.   
"Can we look yet?" Serena said as she and Harley stood outside the door.   
"Yep you can come in now." Bernie said.   
"Wow it looks great darling." Serena said as she looked around. "What do you think, Harley? Has Momma done a good job?"   
"Yes." Harley said as he got up on the treadmill. "Turn it on Momma."   
"You're not big enough to use that yet, little guy." Bernie smiled as she picked Harley up.   
"I'm a big boy. Aren't I Mummy."   
"You are darling but you're not big enough to use that. Not yet. It's bed time for you now anyway."  
"Come on young man. I'll take him up to bed. I'm gonna get a shower anyway."   
"Ok."   
"Give Mummy a kiss goodnight."   
"Night Mummy." Harley gave Serena a hug and a kiss.   
"Night baby. Sweet dreams." Bernie took Harley up to bed. While Serena made herself comfortable on the sofa.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later Serena and Bernie took Harley to see his nursery.   
"Harley look at all these boys and girls you can play with." Serena said as they were taken into a large room.   
"Hello can I help you."   
"I rang the other day and a woman called Elizabeth said to come in today to look around." Serena said.   
I'm Elizabeth. You must be Mrs Wolfe. "Yes I'm Serena and this is my wife Bernie."   
"Hello."  
"Hi."  
"So you must be Harley." Elizabeth said as she knelt down to him.   
"Mummy." Harley said as he lifted his arms up for Serena to pick him up.   
"I'm sorry he's not usually shy." Serena said as she picked him up as he buried his face into Serena's neck.   
"Most of the kids are a little shy and scared at first. Harley what do you like to play with?" But he didn't answer her. He just held onto Serena tighter.   
"Harley tell the lady what you like playing with at home." Serena said as she lifted Harley's head up gently.   
"I like building blocks." He said quietly.   
"We have lots of building blocks here. Do you want to come and have a look?" Harley nodded his head as they followed Elizabeth.   
"Wow Harley look at all these building blocks." Bernie said as she got down on the floor and began playing with them.   
"Momma i want to build." Harley said as Serena put him down and he got down beside Bernie.   
"What shall we build Harley?"   
"Our house."   
"Ok then." Serena and Elizabeth looked on as another little boy walked up to them.   
"Hello." Bernie said as the little boy sat down on the floor.  
"Hello. What's your name?"   
"Harley."   
"Im Paul."   
"My Grandad has that name. Doesn't he Mummy."   
"Yes he does." Serena smiled as she watched Harley and Paul play together. 

"He seems OK with Paul."   
"Yes. Apart from my friend's two kids. He doesn't really spend time with kids. He is usually with us. My parents or my wife's parents."   
"They seem to be getting on fine." Bernie said as she stood beside Serena.   
"You can leave him if you want to. I'm sure he'll be fine." Elizabeth said. Serena looked at Bernie as she nodded.   
"Ok. I'll just say bye. Harley me and Momma are going now." Serena said as she kneeled down. "Are you going to stay here and play with Paul."   
"Yeah."   
"See you later buddy."   
"Bye Momma." Bernie gave him a hug and a kiss.   
"Be a good boy. And play nicely."   
"I will Mummy."  
"Give me a big hug." Harley wrapped his arms around Serena and hugged her tightly.   
"Mummy loves you so much."   
"Love you Mummy."   
"See you later baby." Serena held back her tears as she stood up and walked up to Bernie.  
"Are you ready." Bernie said as she put her arm around Serena.   
"Yes. I'll be back to pick him up in a few hours."   
"No rush." Elizabeth smiled as Bernie and Serena walked hand in hand to the door. As they got to the door Serena turned around and looked at Harley once more.   
"He's alright baby." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena on the cheek.   
"I know. Let's go home." Serena smiled as they left the nursery. 

"What are you doing?" Serena asked as she stood at the garage door.   
"Just cleaning the equipment before my next client."  
"Do you want a hand? I need something to pass the time on."   
"Come here." Bernie said as she walked up to Serana and put her arms around her.   
"Do you think I should ring up and see how he is?"   
"You don't need to. I erm, I already rang them."  
"You have?"  
"Yes. He was having his lunch with Paul. They are joined at the hip apparently."   
"Bless em. I'll go and make us lunch then. Have you got time before your next client?"   
"Yes. I'll come and give you a hand." A few hours later and Serena pulled up outside the nursery. She walked inside and smiled when she saw Harley playing with Paul and another little boy.   
"HARLEY." Serena called out as he turned around.   
"MUMMY." Harley stood up and ran into Serena's arms.   
"Hello baby. Have you had a good time?"   
"Yeah. I've been playing."  
"He has been as good as gold." Elizabeth said as she walked up to them.   
"I'm glad. Do you want to come back tomorrow?"   
"Yes please Mummy."   
"Would that be alright?"   
"Of course it would."  
"It would be for the full day tomorrow though as I'm working."   
"That's no problem. What time will you be bringing him?"   
"About 8 and I will be here at 4 30 to pick him up."   
"That's absolutely fine. I'll see you tomorrow then Harley."   
"Bye bye." Harley said. Bye Paul."  
"Bye Harley."  
"Come on let's go home to Momma." Harley held Serena's hand as they left the nursery.


	9. Chapter 9

5 weeks later 

Harley had settled down great at nursery and made loads of little friend's. Today was the day of Serena and Bernie’s 12 week scan. So they dropped Harley off at nursery together.   
"Bye Mummy. Bye Momma." Harley said as soon as they got through the door.   
"Excuse me young man." Serena said as she kneeled down. "Get your little bum over here and give me and Momma a hug."   
"Oh OK." Harley groaned as he put his arms around Serena. "Bye Mummy."   
"Bye baby. Have fun."   
"Bye Momma."   
"Bye sweetheart." Bernie hugged Harley tightly.   
"Can I go play now?"   
"Yes go on see you later."   
"Bye." Harley said as he ran to his friend's.   
"Are you ok?" Bernie said as she held Serena's hand.   
"He's growing up so fast Bernie. Where's my little baby gone?"   
"Harley is still your little boy and he always will be."   
"I know. Come on we better get going. So we can have a look at our other little baby." Serena smiled as she put her hand on her stomach.   
"I can't wait."   
"Me either." Serena kissed Bernie gently. As they left the nursery. 

"Drink some more water." Bernie said as she passed Serena a bottle of water.   
"Bernie I have drunk loads. If I drink anymore water I will piss myself.   
"Sorry. Serena."   
"Yes."   
"When you had Harley. Who came with you for your scans?"   
"I came for my first scan on my own. I was so scared when I found out I was pregnant. I was worried if I would be able to cope with a baby. But I knew I couldn't get rid of it. Then after my first scan my Mum came with me for the rest of them."   
"Come here." Bernie said with tears in her eyes as she hugged Serena.   
"What's that for."   
"I love you."   
"I love you too." Serena smiled as she wiped Bernie’s tears away.   
"Serena Wolfe. The sonographer said.   
"That's me." Serena said as she stood up.   
"Would you like to come through?"   
"Yes." Bernie put her hand in Serena's as they walked into the scanner room.   
"So how have you been?"   
"Great." Serena said as she laid on the bed and pulled up her top. "We're gonna see our baby."   
"We are, gorgeous." Bernie leant over the bed and kissed Serena.   
"Is this your first baby?" The sonographer asked.   
"No second. We already have a little boy." Serena smiled as she held Bernie’s hand. The sonographer put the gel on Serena's stomach and began the scan. "Is everything alright?"   
"Fine bare with me I'm just doing some measurements. There you go, there's your baby." the sonographer said as she turned the screen round.   
"That's our baby Bernie." Serena cried as she squeezed Bernie’s hand. "Hi baby." Serena reached out with her other hand and touched the screen.   
"As you can hear it's got a good strong heartbeat."   
"So everythings definitely alright?" Bernie said as she wiped her tears.   
"Perfect. I'll print you some photos off." The sonographer said as she left the room.   
"Are you ok?" Serena asked as Bernie helped her off the bed.   
"I'm fine. I just feel a bit emotional now after seeing our baby."   
"It gets you like that."   
"You and our children are my entire world Serena."   
"And your ours." Serena kissed Bernie and hugged her tightly. 

"What are you two doing here?" Adrienne asked as she opened the door. "Why aren't you two at work?"   
"Day off. We need to talk to you both. Is Dad about?"   
"Yes do you want him?"   
"Please." Serena said as her and Bernie sat down on the sofa.   
"Hi you two." Paul Serena's father said as he came into the lounge.   
"Hi Dad."   
"Your Mum said that you needed to talk to us."  
"That's right. The erm, the reason we haven't been to work today is because I've had an hospital appointment."   
"Hospital appointment. You're not ill are you?"   
"No Mum. I'm not ill quite the opposite." Serena smiled as she held out an envelope and gave it to her mum.   
"What's this?"   
"Open it and find out." Adrienne opened the envelope and looked at Serena.   
"Oh sweetheart you're having a baby."  
"Yes we are. Serena smiled as she squeezed Bernie’s hand.   
"This is great news. I'm gonna be a Grandma again. Congratulations." Adrienne cried as she stood up and hugged Serena and Bernie. "I'm so happy for you both."   
"Congratulations sweetheart." Paul smiled as she hugged Serena."  
"Thanks Dad."   
"Congratulations Bernie love."   
"Thanks Paul."   
"I think this calls for a drink."   
"No dad we can't stop. We are going to Bernie’s parents to tell them and then we have got to pick Harley up from nursery." Serena said as they stood up.   
"Ok. Are you telling Harley today as well?"  
"I think so. I don't think he will quite understand but we're gonna tell him."   
"Good luck when you tell him."  
"Why do we need luck?"   
"Well he might not want to share his Mummies." Adrienne said as they said their goodbyes and left.   
"Bernie." Serena said as they got in the car.   
"Yes."   
"What if Mum's right. What if Harley gets jealous of the baby? I don't want him thinking he is getting pushed out."  
"He won't. I'm sure he'll be fine, sweetheart."   
"I hope so." Serena looked out of the window as they set off to Bernie’s parents.


	10. Chapter 10

When Serena, Bernie and Harley got home. Harley immediately started to get his toys out.   
"Harley before you start making a mess me and Momma want to talk to you." Serena said as she sat down on the sofa. "Come here baby and sit on my knee." Serena said as she lifted Harley up. "Today me and Momma had to go to the hospital."   
"You work in a hospital Mummy."   
"I know I do baby. But I have had a little scan on my tummy." Bernie passed Serena the scan picture. "Look Harley. Mummy is having a baby."   
"A baby."   
"Yes. You are going to be a big brother."   
"There a baby in there?" Harley said as he gently touched Serena's stomach.   
"Yes."   
"Let me see." Harley said as he lifted Serena's top up a bit.   
"You can't see it yet sweetheart. You can only see it on the scan picture till its born." Harley studied the picture for a minute.   
"Mummy."   
"Yes baby."   
"Will I have a brother or a sister?"   
"I don't know you have to wait and see." Serena said as she smiled at Bernie.   
"Are you happy about it Harley?" Bernie asked.   
"Will I be able to play with the baby Momma?"   
"Of course you can. You might have to wait until it gets a bit bigger though."  
"Harley are you ok with this?" Serena asked nervously.   
"Yes Mummy. I will still be yours and Momma's boy won't I?"   
"You will always be our little boy." Serena said with tears in her eyes as her and Bernie hugged Harley. "Me and Momma love you so much."   
"Can I play with my toy's now please?"   
"Of course you can baby." Serena put Harley down as he ran to his toys. "That was easier than I thought it would be."   
"Yes he took it well."   
"I can't wait to hold our baby in my arms."   
"Neither can I." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena. 

"Harley have you finished your breakfast sweetheart because we really need to go." Serena said as she walked into the kitchen the next morning.   
"Yes." Harley jumped down from the chair.  
"Here out your coat on then and give Momma a hug."   
"Bye Momma."   
"Bye darling. See you later."   
"Have you got a full day today?"   
"Yep and I have got a new client this afternoon."   
"Great. I'll see you tonight. Love you." Serena kissed Bernie chaste.   
"I love you. Be careful."   
"I will." Serena held Harley's hand as they walked to the car.   
"Mummy." Harley said as she strapped him into his car seat.   
"Yes sweetheart."   
"When will the baby be coming?"   
"We've got quite a while to wait yet baby."   
"I can't wait Mummy."   
You and Me both sunshine. "Serena started the car and drove to the nursery. 

"MOMMA. MOMMA." Harley shouted as they got back home that evening.   
"Momma must still be working." Serena said as she put her bag down and went into the kitchen.   
"I'll go and see." Harley trotted off into the garage.   
"NO HARLEY." Serena ran after him but he had already gone inside.   
"Hi Momma."   
"Hello beautiful." Bernie picked Harley up and swung him around.   
"Harley I said." Serena stopped dead as she got to the door.   
"Hi darling."   
"Hi. Harley, come on let's leave Momma to work."   
"Ok." Harley followed Serena out of the garage.   
"Sorry about that James."   
"Don't worry about it." Cute kid."   
"Yes he is. Right let's get on." When Bernie had finished with her client she found Serena in the kitchen.   
"I'm sorry Harley walked in like that." Serena said as she made dinner.   
"I don't mind."   
"Well I do. Is erm, is that man going to be a regular client?"   
"He is booked in for next week so I think so."   
"I wish he wasn't." Serena said as she sat down at the table. "  
"Why not the more clients the better."   
"Because he's erm. He's Harley Dad." Serena said as she put her head in her hands.


	11. Chapter 11

"I thought you said you didn't know who Harley's Dad was?"   
"I said I didn't know his name. I might have been drunk. But I can remember what he looks like."  
"This is great, just great. What the hell are we gonna do if he remembers you."   
"I think if he did he would have said something."   
"Well let's hope it stays that way." Benrie snapped as she stood up.   
"Where are you going?"   
"Going for a run."  
"Dinners ready."   
"Funnily enough I'm not hungry anymore." Bernie said as she walked out of the door.   
"BERNIE."   
"Where's Momma gone?" Harley said as he toddled into the kitchen.   
"She's gone for a run. Come and sit down dinners ready." Serena said as she lifted Harley up onto the chair.   
"Mummy eat." Harley said as he tucked into his dinner.  
"I'm not hungry baby. You eat all yours up then you can have some pudding."   
"Ok Mummy." Serena stood up and put hers and Bernie’s dinner back in the oven. Before picking up her phone. 

Serena   
Bernie please come back. We need to talk about this. Xxx

Serena could feel tears forming in her eyes and she put her phone down, sat down at the table and wiped her eyes.   
"Mummy, why are you crying? Harley got down and climbed up on Serena's knee.   
"I'm OK baby."   
"Hugs Mummy."   
"Yes please." Serena smiled as she hugged Harley tightly. "Mummy loves you so much." Serena cried.   
"Love you Mummy." Harley said as he snuggled into Serena. 

Bernie got home just as Serena was coming down the stairs.   
"Where have you been?"  
"For a run I told you."   
"You've been gone ages. I was worried about you. I have rang you loads of times and sent you loads of messages."   
"I know." Bernie said as she sat on the sofa.   
"Then why didn't you answer me back?"   
"I just needed to be on my own. To think. I'm scared Serena."   
"Of what?"   
"Of James remembering you. And putting two and two together. I don't want to lose Harley." Bernie cried.   
"Hey that will never happen." Serena said as she sat down beside Bernie and put her arm around her. "None of us are gonna lose Harley."   
"They won't take him off you. You're his Mummy."   
"And you're his Momma. Me and you are Harley's parent's no one else."  
"But if James is the Dad."   
"What do you mean if he's the Dad? I'm not some slapper you know." Serena said angrily as she stood up and paced the room. "He is the only man I have ever slept with."   
"I'm sorry. I'm jealous I guess."   
"Of what?"   
"I hate thinking of someone else sleeping with you."  
"Bernie we've all got a past."   
"I know that. It's just. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you." Bernie stood up and held Serena's hands in hers.   
"Neither have I. That's why I married you. Not just because you're gorgeous, whitty and so very very sexy." Serena raised her eyebrows as she kissed Bernie between every word. "But also because of how fantastic you are with Harley. You have always treated him as you'd given birth to him yourself."  
"I love him like he was my own."   
"I know you do. And Harley loves you. I'm Harley's Mummy and you're his Momma. And that'll never change." Serena pulled Bernie close and held her tightly.


	12. Chapter 12

Bernie laid in bed staring at the ceiling while Serena slept beside her. Bernie gently got out of bed and went to Harley's room. She smiled as she watched the little boy sleeping. Bernie walked closer to him and sat down on the floor beside his bed.   
"I remember the first time I saw you little man." Bernie said quietly as not to wake him. "You were in the supermarket with your Mummy. You were so tiny sitting in your car seat in the shopping trolley. You looked so cute but then again you are still cute, little guy. It didn't take me long to love you. You or your Mummy. I love every minute I spend with you. Especially when you are cuddled up to me watching TV. I couldn't love you anymore Harley if I had given birth to you myself. When I married your Mummy I promised her that I would always look after you and I will. I won't let anyone take you away from your Mummy and Me. You and your Mummy and your future brother or sister are the best things that have ever happened to me.”  
“And you are the best thing that has happened to us.” Serena said softly as she walked into the room and sat down beside Bernie. “Could you not sleep?”  
“No. I just felt the need to be near this little guy.” Bernie said as Serena put her arm around her. “I love him so much Serena.”  
“I know you do my darling. Look even if James does remember who I am. Harley isn't going anywhere, I will make sure of that.” Serena leaned over and kissed Harley softly on his cheek. “I love you my gorgeous boy. Come on. "Serena said as she stood up and held out her hand." Let's go back to bed. Harley will be awake in a few hours. Then he will be coming to wake us up."  
"Ok." Bernie got up as they both went back to bed. 

"MUMMY. MUMMY." Harley shouted as he climbed up onto the bed the next morning.   
"Hello baby." Serena grabbed Harley and hugged him. "Have you had a good sleep?"   
"Yes. Where's Momma?"   
"Probably downstairs. Shall we go and have a look?"   
"Yeah." Harley got down off the bed and waited for Serena to put her dressing gown on.   
"Come on then sweetie." Serena held Harley's hand as they went downstairs.   
"Hey Momma." Harley said as they walked into the kitchen.   
"Hey little guy." Bernie picked Harley up and hugged him tightly. "I love you my gorgeous boy."   
"Love you Momma." Harley said as he buried his face into Bernie’s neck. Serena smiled with tears in her eyes as she walked up to them both and out her arms around them both.   
"Are you ok?" Serena asked as she stroked Bernie’s cheek.   
"I'm OK. I've got you our little boy and this little one in here." Bernie smiled as she put her hand on Serena's stomach. "I've got everything I need."   
"Momma i need food."   
"You do huh. What do you want to eat?"   
"Frosties."   
"You go sit down and I'll get you some." Bernie kissed Harley on the cheek and put him down. "We need to go to the supermarket today love. The cupboard is looking a bit empty."   
"I know we'll go when we've had breakfast." Serena said as they both sat down with Harley and ate breakfast. 

"I want to sit in the trolley." Harley said as they got out of the car and walked to the entrance of the supermarket.   
"Come on the sunshine." Bernie picked Harley up and sat him in the trolley.   
"No touching things in here sweetheart Ok." Serena said as they went inside.   
"I won't Mummy. I'll be good."   
"I'll believe that when I see it." They were walking round the supermarket when Serena stopped dead.   
"Babe what's up?"   
"He's there."  
"Who?"   
"James."  
"Come on act normal."  
"Shit he's seen you. He's waving."  
"Hi Bernie." James said as he walked over.   
"Hello. How are you?"   
"Good. I was a bit stiff last night after all that exercise. But I feel great this morning."   
"Good."  
"Hello again young man." James said as he smiled at Harley.   
"I've got a banana." Harley said.  
"I can see."  
"We better get going darling." Serena said as she tried to push the trolley away.   
"I'll see you Monday Bernie."   
"Yes see you Monday." Bernie said as they walked away.   
I bet Serena didn't think she would ever see me again James thought to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Bernie, Serena and Harley tried to enjoy the rest of their weekend. They took Harley to the park Sunday morning and then they all went out to dinner. Monday morning came round took quickly for Serena's liking.   
"Bye Momma." Harley said as he hugged Bernie before he and Serena left.   
"Bye little guy. Have a good day."   
"What time is James booked in for today?"   
"9.00. He will be here soon."  
"We better get going then. I don't want to see him today."  
"I'll see you later gorgeous." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena.   
"See you later. Love you."   
"I love you. Love you Harley."   
"Love you Momma." Bernie smiled as she stood at the door and watched Serena and Harley drive away. Bernie went back inside and to the garage to get ready for the day ahead.   
"Is it OK to come in." James said as he stood at the door.   
"Yeah sure come in and get yourself ready." Bernie said as she finished cleaning the equipment. 

"Right James let's start with the warm up exercises."   
"Where's your wife and your son?" James asked as he warmed up.   
"My wife is at work. My son is at nursery. So what made you want to get in shape?" Bernie asked trying to change the subject.   
"I want to get in shape for my son."   
"You… You have a son?"   
"Yes and he likes to play football. He's very energetic and I want to be able to keep up with him. I mean I have stopped smoking and drinking. So this is the next step really."   
"How old is your son?"   
"He's 6 going on 16. He is a right little character."   
"They all are."  
"You'll be doing it all again soon won't you. When your little one arrives."   
"Yeah I can't wait."   
"Is Serena excited?"   
"Of course she is. Right let's get started then." Bernie said as James moved onto the treadmill. 

Serena pulled up outside the house and got out of the car.   
"Hello again." James said as she walked round the car to get Harley out.   
"Hi." Serena said nervously.   
"Long time no see eh."   
"We saw you the other day in the supermarket."   
"I'm not talking about the other day. I'm talking about that night we spent together. You just remember. I mean you don't forget a night like that. I know I haven't." James said as he reached out to try and touch Serena's face but Serena stopped him.   
"That was a mistake."  
"You sure have paid for it though. Haven't you?"   
"What do you mean by that?"   
"Did you think I would never find out. I know he's mine Serena. He is the spitting image of my other boy."   
"No. No he's not yours. Harley is mine and Bernie’s." Serena snapped as she opened the door and took Harley out of the car.   
"You can't keep him away from. I have a right to see my son."   
"No you don't. Just stay away from us. Come on sweetheart." Serena said as her and Harley walked to the front door.   
You're not gonna stop me from seeing my son James said to himself as he got in his car and drove away.


	14. Chapter 14

BERNIE. BERNIE." Serena shouted as she got in the house."Go and put the TV on baby."   
"Ok Mummy."   
"Hey babe. What's wrong."   
"He knows. James knows. He was waiting for me when I got out of the car."   
"I'll kill him." Bernie said as she ran to the door.   
"I think he's gone now." Serena said as she followed Bernie to the door.   
"Yes he has. What did he say to you?"   
"That he knew that Harley was his. And that I wouldn't be able to stop him from seeing Harley."   
"How does he know?"   
"He must have worked it out. He looked pretty serious Bernie. I don't think he's gonna go away. What are we going to do?"   
"We'll think of something. For starters I will text him and tell him that I won't be training him anymore."   
"I doubt that will stop him. He sounded pretty adamant that he wanted to see Harley. I know you probably don't want to hear this Bernie. But I think all three of us need to sit down and talk."   
"No you're right I don't want to hear it. I can't even believe your saying this. What's up Serena can't you wait to see him again."  
"What the hell are you talking about?"   
"If you still fancy him just say so."   
"What are you talking about. I never fancied him in the first place."  
"Didn't stop you sleeping with him did it."   
"I was drunk. It was a mistake. Why are you being like this?" All I said was if we just sat down and talked about this it might stop him doing stupid like taking me to court."   
"You talk to him if you want but I won't be there." Bernie said angrily as she grabbed her car keys and left the house. 

Serena gave Harley his dinner then ran him a bath.   
"Harley come on time for a bath." Serena said as she went into his bedroom.   
"I want Momma to bath me."   
"Momma isn't here. So you'll have to put up with me."   
"I'll wait for Momma."   
"Harley this isn't up for discussion. Bath now."   
"NO." Harley shouted as he ran past Serena and downstairs.   
"HARLEY GET BACK HERE NOW." Serena shouted as she went downstairs.   
"I want my Momma." Harley cried as he laid on the sofa.   
"I'm sure she'll be back soon baby."   
"Where is Momma?"   
"I don't know. Have you fallen out with me?"   
"No. I love you." Harley said as he climbed on Serena's knee. "I just want Momma to bath me." Harley said as he cuddled up to Serena's chest.   
"I love you too." Serena said as she kissed Harley o. The head. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you let me put you in the bath and then when Momma comes back she can ready you a bedtime story. Yes?"   
"Yeah." Serena carried Harley upstairs for a bath. 

Serena was just coming downstairs when Bernie walked in.   
"Hey."   
"Hi. Is Harley in bed?"   
"Yes he stayed awake for you as long as he could. But he fell asleep on my knee." Serena said as she went into the lounge.   
"Serena about what I said earlier."  
"You mean making me out to be some cheap slapper that will sleep with anyone."   
"I didn't mean it like that."   
"That's what it sounded like to me. Is that what you really think of me? The mother of your children." Serena cried as she put her head in her hands.   
"No of course it isn't." Bernie said as she kneeled down in front of Serena. "You're my wife. My soul mate. I can't imagine my life without you and Harley. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life. Please believe me."   
"I do believe you. But what made you ask if I wanted to see James again."   
"I don't know. I'm a complete idiot. I know I am. I'm so just scared of losing you and Harley."   
"You're not gonna lose us. Not ever. All I suggested was that we all three of us talked properly. That's all."   
"I know. I'm just scared that if Harley starts seeing James that he won't want anything to do with me."   
"That won't ever happen. Harley loves you so much. He was crying earlier because he wanted you to bath him. You're his Momma and nothing will ever change that."  
"I hope not, baby." Bernie cried as Serena pulled Bernie to her and hugged her tightly.


	15. Chapter 15

"What time is James coming round?"Bernie asked the next day.   
"About 2.00."  
"I'll try and get done by then."   
"Ok. I'll just drop Harley off and nursery I won't be long."   
"Ok."  
"Harley come on baby."   
"Give me a big hug." Bernie said as she knelt down and squeezed Harley. "I love you little guy."   
"Love you Momma."   
"Come on you let's get you to nursery."   
"Bye Momma."   
"Bye sweetheart."   
Serena held Harley's hand and went to the car.   
"SERENA." Bernie shouted as she ran to the car.   
"What's up." Serena said as she turned round.   
"You forgot this."   
"Forgot what?"   
"This." Bernie said as she kissed Serena. "I love you."   
"I love you too. I won't be long."   
"Ok see you in a bit." Bernie smiled as she watched Serena get in the car and drive away. 

"That's the last of my client's for the day." Bernie said as she locked up the garage and went into the kitchen. "I'll just nip in the shower."   
"I'll make us some sandwiches for lunch then."   
"Great. Cheese and ham sandwich for me please love."   
"Ok." Serena smiled as she started to make the sandwiches.   
"That feels better." Bernie said a bit later as she came into the kitchen.   
"There you go." Serena put the sandwiches on the table and sat down.   
"Why aren't you eating?"   
"Not hungry. I just feel sick with nerves."   
"You have to eat. You've got a little person in there." Bernie smiled as she put her hand on Serena's stomach.   
"My morning sickness won't let me forget that will it?"   
"Today is gonna be fine. Like you said we might not like it  
But we have to sort this out for Harley's sake."   
"I know. Just promise me that whatever happens today. Me and you will be alright."   
"I promise. I'm not going anywhere baby." Bernie stood up and wrapped her arms around Serena. 

"That'll be him." Serena said nervously as she stood up.   
"You stay there. I'll let him." Bernie said as she went to the door.   
"Hi Bernie."   
"James. Come in." Bernie said as James followed her into the lounge.   
"Serena it's nice to see you again." James smirked as he sat down.   
"Cut the crap James and let's just get this over with." Serena snapped.   
"Where's Harley?"   
"He's at nursery."   
"You did that on purpose didn't you. So I couldn't see him."   
"No we didn't. Harley goes to nursery all week. He loves it there."   
"Why didn't you tell me I had a son Serena?"   
"I didn't think I was ever gonna see you again. How did you find out."   
"I knew as soon as I saw you and the little un the other day. I remember you saying that I was the only man you had ever slept with. And when I saw Harley I just knew he was mine. He is the spitting image of my 6 year old son. I want to spend time with Harley Serena."  
"So you think that after two and half years you can just demand to see him." Bernie said angrily as she laced the room.   
"What has any of this go to do with you?"   
"It's got everything to do with me."   
"I don't see how."   
"Bernie has been there for Harley since he was 3 months old. He loves her to bits. She's his Momma."   
"And I'm his Dad. And I want to be there for him from now on. Please Serena. Let me see my son."   
"I don't know. He will only get confused."   
"Then we help him. All three of us."   
"And what happens if we let you see him. Then in a few months you get bored and don't show up. Then what? Me and Bernie are left to pick up the pieces."   
"That won't happen. I see my other son every other weekend and 1 night in the week without fail. I promise Serena I won't let Harley down." Serena looked at Bernie who nodded.   
"Look, we'll speak to Harley. Ok."   
"That's all I ask. Will you text me and let me know what happens?"   
"Of course."   
"Thanks. I better go tonight is the night I have my son. I have to pick him up from school." James said as he stood up. "We'll speak soon, yes?"   
"Yes." Serena stood up and let James out. "Thank God that's all over." She said as she came back into the living room.   
"Yes. Let's just hope he doesn't let Harley down."  
"He'd better not let my baby down." Serena said as she snuggled up to Bernie on the sofa.


	16. Chapter 16

Serena walked into the nursery she smiled as she stood and watched Harley as he played with his little friends.  
"Harley." Serena called out to him.   
"Mummy." Harley smiled as he ran to Serena and hugged her.   
"Hey baby. Have you been having fun?"   
"Yes. Is it time for home now?"   
"It is. Go and get your coat and bag." Harley ran to the clock room.   
"I've got them Mummy." Harley smiled as Serena helped him put his coat.   
"Let's go home then." Serena held out her hand for Harley to hold.   
"Mummy is Momma home?"   
"Yes love she's making dinner."   
"Can Momma bath me tonight?"   
"You'll have to ask her when we get home." Serena opened the car door for Harley to get in.   
"Harley when we get home me and Momma need to have a little talk with you. Will that be OK? Harley I'm talking to you."   
"Sorry Mummy." Neither of them spoke for the rest of the journey home. As they got home Serena got out of the car and walked round to get Harley out.   
"Come on baby jump out. Harley come on." Harley put his arms around Serena and cried as he clung onto her as she lifted him out of the car.   
"Hey what's the matter?"   
"I don't want Momma to leave."   
"What are you talking about? Momma isn't leaving."   
"She wasn't there for bathtime yesterday."  
"Oh baby. Momma isn't leaving us. She loves us like we love her. OK."   
"Ok."   
"Let's go and see Momma eh." Serena carried Harley into the house. 

"Go find Momma." Serena said as she put Harley down.   
"MOMMA. Momma." Harley shouted out as he ran into the kitchen and clung to Bernie’s leg.   
"Hey little guy." Bernie kneeled down as Harley threw his arms around her. "Harley what's wrong?"   
"He thinks you're gonna leave because you weren't here last night to bath him."   
"Oh sweetheart. I'm not leaving ever gonna leave you."  
"You promise."   
"I promise. Me you're Mummy, you and your little brother or sister we are a family. I'm going nowhere little guy."   
"I love you Momma." Harley cried as he hugged Bernie tighter.   
"I Love you Harley." Bernie said with tears in her eyes and she picked Harley up and carried him over to Serena. "Come on. Let's all have a cuddle." Bernie smiled as she pulled Serena to them.   
"My Mummies." Harley said as he buried his face into Serena's neck. 

After dinner Harley went to play in the lounge while Serena and Bernie did the pots.   
"Do you think we should talk to him now?" Serena said as she put the last of the plates away.   
"Let's get this over with shall we." Bernie held Serena's hand as they both went into the lounge.   
"Harley come here a minute. Me and Momma want to talk to you."  
"Whats up Mummy?" Harley said as he climbed up on Serena's knee.   
"There's something me and Mummy think you should know. You know James who Momma trains?"   
"Yes."   
"Well James he's erm. Bernie."   
"James is your Daddy Harley."   
"My Daddy."   
"Yes mate. Him and Mummy made you."   
"James wants to see you spend time with you. And to get to know you better. Would you like that?"   
"No thank you. I don't want a Daddy."  
"Harley."   
"Can I go back and play now?"   
"Course you can." Harley climbed down and went back to play with his toys.


	17. Chapter 17

"Well I guess that answers your question." Bernie said as she watched Harley play with his toys.   
"What are we supposed to tell James?"   
"The truth. Harley doesn't want to meet him. Simple as that. I better go check on dinner." Bernie smiled as she went into the kitchen.   
"Harley come here a minute baby."   
"What Mummy?   
"Are you absolutely sure that you don't want to see James? I need to be sure before I tell him."   
"I'm sure. I don't want to. Please don't make me Mummy." Harley said as he looked like he was about to cry.   
"Hey I would never make you do anything that you don't want to sweetheart." Serena lifted him up and held him close. "I'm just making sure that's all."   
"DINNERS READY."   
"Come on let's go get dinner." Serena kissed Harley on the cheek as the both went into the kitchen. 

After tea Serena did the pots while Bernie bathed Harley.   
"Have you messaged him yet?" Bernie said as she sat down on the sofa with Harley.   
"No not yet. He's gonna kick off. I know he is."   
"Well I have got tomorrow afternoon if you want me to tell him."   
"No I better tell him. I just take Harley to bed first. Come on sweetie bedtime. Say night to Momma."   
"Night Momma."   
"Night darling. Love you."   
"Love you." Harley smiled as he went upstairs with Serena. Harley got straight into bed and snuggled under the duvet.   
"I Love you so much baby." Serena said with tears in her eyes as she stroked Harley's cheek softly.   
"Love you Mummy." Harley said sleepily as he started to close his eyes.   
"Night my baby." Serena whispered as she kissed him and turned out the light. Serena went into her and Bernie’s bedroom and took her phone out of her pocket and messaged James. 

Serena   
Hi James. We have had a talk with Harley. And he doesn't want to see you.

James  
Then try again. I want to see my son Serena. 

Serena  
I have tried twice and he still said no.

James  
Then you make him. He's a child. Don't let him tell you what he is and what he isn't gonna do. 

Serena   
No I won't make him. I'm not going to upset him. The answer is no. I'm sorry James. 

James   
You're sorry. You will be sorry.

Serena   
What's that supposed to mean?

James  
I want you and Harley to meet me tomorrow at 4.00. At the pavilion in the park. 

Serena   
I can't. 

James  
Yes you can. If you don't turn up Serena then believe me. You will regret it.


	18. Chapter 18

"What are you doing?" Bernie said as she stuck her head round the bedroom door. And saw Serena laying on the bed.   
"I was just having a minute that's all." Serena said as she sat up and wiped her eyes.   
"Are you ok sweetheart?" Bernie sat beside Serena and took her hand in hers.   
"No. I don't know what to do Bernie. Here take a look at that." Serena put her phone in Bernie’s hands.   
"Please don't tell me you're thinking of meeting him?"  
"I don't have much choice do I? He says I will regret it if I don't."   
"You're not going. None of you are."   
"I'll have to."   
"No Serena. I can't risk you and Harley getting hurt."   
"He's gonna hurt us if I don't go. If I go it might satisfy him."   
“And what if it doesn't? What if you and Harley go and meet him tomorrow. Then he decides he wants to see you both again and again? Then what?"  
"I don't know."   
"Serena, Harley said he didn't want to see James. If you take him you'll just upset him."   
"What am I supposed to do? I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't. I don't know what to do." Serena snapped as she ran into the bathroom. 

"Serena come out please." Bernie said as she knocked on the bathroom door. "I promise you everything is gonna be alright. I won't let anything happen to you or Harley I promise."   
"You can't be with us 24 hours a day. Can you?"   
"I'll tell you what, we'll go away for a bit. Just me, you and Harley. Serena."  
"Where will we go." Serena said as she opened the door slowly.   
"Anyway you want to." Bernie pulled Serena to her and held her tightly.   
"I don't care as long as we are all together. When we will go?"   
"First thing in the morning. We pack some thing's in a bag and just go."   
"Promise you won't wake up tomorrow and change your kind."   
"I promise. I'll tell you what you go and phone Henrick and tell him you won't be in for a while. And I will message my clients and tell them I won't be working for a while."  
"I'll go do it now. I Love you."   
"I love you baby." Bernie kissed Serena as she left the bedroom. 

The next morning Serena and Bernie pack some of their things into a couple of bags while Harley we're still in bed. Serena crept into Harley's room and watched him sleeping for a minute. Before laying down beside him and holding him close.   
"Mummy." Harley yawned as he rubbed his nose against Serena's.   
"Morning baby. We are going on a little holiday today."   
"Where."   
"I don't know yet."   
"Is Momma coming?"   
"Yes course she is. Shall we get up and have some breakfast?"   
"Yes." Harley climbed out of bed and followed Serena downstairs. Harley put the TV on while Serena opened the blinds. As she opened the blinds her stomach churned as she saw James sitting in his car looking at the house.   
"BERNIE. BERNIE."   
"What's up." Bernie said as she came running downstairs.   
"He's sat outside in his car. How the hell are we supposed to get away now?"


	19. Chapter 19

“Don't worry. I’ll go and get rid of him.” Bernie said as she walked to the front door.   
"Momma wait for me." Harley said as he ran after Bernie.   
“NO.” Serena ran after them and scooped Harley up in her arms. "You aren't going out there young man. And you're not going out there either.”  
“Serena, he doesn’t scare me.”  
“I don’t want you to get hurt.”   
"Baby listen to me. I'm just going to go out there and tell him to get lost."   
"No please."   
"You two stay here." Bernie said as she kissed them both and went outside. Serena and Harley went into the lounge and looked out of the window.   
"Momma." Harley said as he pointed at Bernie.   
"Yes she won't be long." Serena said nervously as she watched Bernie knock on the car window. 

"Hello Bernie." James said as he opened the window.   
"Don't Hello Bernie me. What the hell are doing sitting outside our house?"   
"It's a free country. I can sit where I like."  
"Look if you know what's good for you. You will drive away and don't come back."   
"I will go when I've seen Serena and my boy."   
"You're not seeing either of them. Harley doesn't want to see you. So just leave us alone. Or I will call the police."   
"For what. I haven't done anything."  
"You don't call sending threatening texts to my wife. And stalking our house. As doing nothing wrong."   
"No I don't." James said as he got out of the car.   
"Oh no." Serena said as she ran to the door. "BERNIE."   
"It's alright love. Go back inside."   
"MOMMA COME IN."   
"I won't be a minute little guy."   
"There he is my boy." James said as he started walking towards them.   
"Don't even think about coming any closer." Bernie said as she ran up and stood in front of Serena and Harley.   
"Hello Harley I'm your Daddy." James smirked as Harley buried his face into Serena's neck.   
"Please James just leave us alone. You're scaring Harley." Serena pleaded. 

"Harley do you want to come and spend time with me?" "No." Harley snapped as he shook his head. And clung onto Serena.   
"You heard him. Now just go." Bernie said angrily.   
"If you don't let me see him. I will have to get the courts involved."   
"We're not stopping you from seeing him. We are just doing what Harley wants. You've seen for yourself that he doesn't want to see you."  
"Lets just talk Serena. Me and you."   
"Not a chance." Bernie said.   
"I wasn't talking to you. This has got nothing to do with you. It's between me and Serena. Harley is ours."   
"I am Mummy's and Momma's. Not your's." Harley said as he reached out his arms for Bernie to take him. Which she did. "My Momma." He said as he hugged Bernie tightly.   
"It's alright little guy. Momma's got you."   
"Great who rang them?" James said as the police pulled up.   
"Long time no see." The policeman said. "I hope you're not making a nuisance of yourself."   
"No I'm just trying to talk to my ex."   
"I'm not your ex. We had a one night stand officer. Which resulted in me having my beautiful boy here. And now he is demanding to see him."   
"She's lying."   
"No Mummy isn't."   
"James, you know the score. You aren't to go near children. You are prohibited from seeing your other little boy. So you certainly won't be seeing this young man. I think you need to come with us."   
"I haven't done anything wrong."   
"Then you won't mind coming down the station with us and answering a few questions then will you." One of the police grabbed James and walked him to the car.   
"Ladies sorry about this. We will have to send another one of my colleagues out to come and have a chat with you. Is that OK?"   
"Yes sure."   
"What about my car?" James said.   
"I'll drive your car back to the station. You just get in there. Mind your head." the policeman said as he put James in the back of the car.   
"Come on let's go back inside." Bernie said as she put her arm around Serena and closed the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Serena and Bernie went into the lounge.   
"Mummy." Harley cried as he held out his arms for Serena to take him.   
"It's ok baby. I've got you." Serena said as she held Harley close.   
"I don't like that mister Mummy."   
"I know you don't love. I don't like him either. I'm gonna make sure you never have to see again. I promise."   
"It's a good job you rang the police." Bernie said as she put her arm around Serena.   
"I didn't ring the police."   
"You didn't?"   
"No."  
"I wonder who did then."   
"I have no idea. Who's that now?"   
"I'll have a look." Bernie stood up and looked out of the window. "It's the police." Bernie walked to the door. "Hello."   
"Hi. I'm PC Edwards. I've come to take a statement off you."   
"Please come in. Darling this is PC Edwards."   
"Hello. Please sit down."   
"Thanks." The policeman said as he sat down. "Do you know James well?"   
"No. I had a one night stand with him a few years ago. In which I ended up getting pregnant. And I haven't seen him since. Till he turned up here a few days ago."   
"You haven't seen him because he's been in prison. He hasn't been out long." 

"What's he been in prison for?" Bernie asked as she sat down beside Serena.   
"I'm afraid I can't say. All I can say is that he isn't allowed anywhere near kids. Even his own."   
"But he told us that he always sees his other son."   
"He lied. I'm afraid.. Has James spent any time with your little boy alone?"   
"No he hasn't. He has been demanding to see Harley. But we wouldn't let him. Bernie, show him the messages on my phone please." Bernie picked up Serena's phone and gave it to the policeman.   
"Do you mind if I take a picture of this?"   
"No course not."   
"Has James been violent towards you at all?"   
"No he just sent that saying I'd regret it if I didn't meet him."   
"You did right not to meet him. He might seem all nice at first but believe me he isn't."   
"I don't want him anywhere near our son."  
"What happens now?"  
"Well he was released from prison early on the account that he didn't go near kids. And he has broken that. Earlier today he tried to see his other son. We have been looking for him. So he will probably have to finish his sentence."   
"I hope so."Serena said as she kissed Harley as he climbed down from Serena's knee.   
“Excuse me.” Harley said as he walked up to the policeman.  
“Yes young man.”  
“Is that mister naughty?”  
“He is. He is very naughty.” The policeman smiled. “Are you naughty?"   
"No." Harley shook his head. "I'm a good boy. Aren't I Mummy." Harley said as he climbed back on the sofa between Serena and Bernie.   
"Sometimes." Serena smiled as she hugged Harley.   
"I best be off. We'll let you know what happens." The policeman said as he stood up.  
"I'll see you out."   
"It's ok. I'll see myself out. "Bye young man."  
"Bye bye." Harley waved as he left.   
"It looks like we've had a narrow escape there."   
"What if I'd have let him see Harley. I dread to think what could have happened." Serena cried.   
"Shush it's OK." Bernie wrapped her arms around them both. "Everything's gonna be OK. Hopefully we won't have to see him ever again. 

A few hours later Bernie walked into the lounge and saw Serena sitting on the floor playing with Harley.   
"I found out who called the police."   
"Who?"   
"Joan next door. I've just been talking to her in the garden. Dinners nearly ready."   
"Ok. Come on sweetie let's go and wash our hands ready for dinner." Serena said as she got up off the floor. As they both went to the bathroom.   
"Are your hands clean?"   
"Yeah look." Harley said as he waved his hands in front of Serena's face.   
"Harley. You really love Momma. Don't you?"   
"Yes lots and lots. I love you too Mummy."   
"I know you do sweetheart. And me and Momma love you. So very much. Come on let's go have dinner."Serena smiled as they held hands and went down to the kitchen.   
“Aren't you hungry Serena?" Bernie asked as they all sat at the table eating dinner.  
"Sorry I was just thinking that's all."  
"I've finished. Can I go watch TV now please." Harley asked as he drank the rest of his juice.   
"Yes darling." Serena waited for Harley to leave before she stood up and went to sit beside Bernie. "There's something I need to tell you."   
"Something tells me I'm not gonna like this."   
"Well when I say tell you. It's more like I need to ask you something really."   
"Go on."   
"These past few days have been really tough. I couldn't have got through it without you. Harley got me thinking when he said that I was his Mummy and you were his Momma. And he didn't need James. Well I was thinking that well hoping. If you'd like to make it official."  
"Make what official?"   
"Being Harley's Momma. How, would you feel about adopting him. And having your name on his birth certificate with me. Then if anything happens to me. I know that no one can ever take him away from you. Bernie answer me please."   
"Of course I will. I ovelove him so much. I mean he's my son too. Isn't he?"   
"Yes he is." Serena smiled with tears in her eyes as they held each other.


	21. Chapter 21

4 weeks later

James had been sent back to prison to finish his sentence. They had changed Harley's Birth certificate and they were getting ready for Christmas.   
Bernie woke up on Christmas Eve and turned to look at Serena who was fast asleep. Bernie kissed her gently on the head and got out of bed. Bernie   
went into Harley's bedroom where he was sitting on his bed watching TV.   
"Morning sweetheart. What are you watching?"   
"Pepper Pig Momma."   
"Shall we finish watching this downstairs while we have breakfast?"   
"Yeah."   
"Come on then." Harley turned his TV off and followed Bernie downstairs. "What do you want for breakfast buddy?"   
"Frosties please."   
"Coming right up."   
"Momma can I have some apple juice too please?"   
"Course you can." Bernie poured Harley his cereals and gave him a drink.   
"Thank you Momma."   
"Your welcome sweetie." Bernie smiled as she kissed Harley on his cheek. “Listen Harley can you hear something?” Bernie asked as she heard movement upstairs.  
“Mummy.” Harley smiled as Serena came into the kitchen.  
“Hey baby. Are you ok?” Serena said as she sat down beside Harley.  
“Yeah. I've got Frosties, Mummy.”  
“Eat em all up then."Serena kissed Harley as she stood up and walked over to Bernie and put her arms around her waist."How are you today?"   
"Me, I am here with my gorgeous wife and son. And our beautiful daughter will soon be making an appearance." Bernie smiled as she put her hand on Serena's stomach. "And now with James back behind we can get back to normal."  
"I just hope he stays there this time. Because he is never getting his hands on our son." Serena said as they both looked at Harley.   
"Why are you looking at me?" Harley asked as he stopped eating.   
"Because." Bernie said as he picked him up out of his chair. "Me and Mummy love you so much."   
"I love you and Mummy too." Serena smiled as she put her arm around Harley. 

"Babe what time is your Mum coming?" Serena said as she walked into the lounge.   
"She's just messaged me she's on her way."   
"Is Nanna coming?"   
"Yes mate. She's coming to look after you while me and Mummy nip into town. That'll be her now." Bernie got up off the sofa and went to the door. "Hi Mum."   
"Hi darling. Are you ok?" Marion Bernie’s Mum said as she walked inside.   
"Yes great. We have a very excited little boy."  
"Bless him."   
"Where's Dad?"  
"Getting ready for tomorrow. He can't wait to have you all round. Hey my gorgeous boy." Marion smiled as she looked round the door.   
"Nanna." Harley ran up to her and hugged her. "Santa is coming tonight."   
"I know. Is he gonna leave you lots of toys?"   
"I think so."   
"Serena, you're looking tired. Are you getting plenty of rest?"   
"I'm trying to."   
"Nanna come, you can help me draw a picture for Santa." Harley held Marion's hand and dragged her into the kitchen.   
"We'll leave you to it then, Marion." Serena laughed as they both kissed Harley and left. 

Later that night Bernie bathed Harley and got him ready for bed.   
"Look Mummy I have got my Santa pajamas on." Harley said as he climbed up on the sofa.   
"Wow you look so cute." Serena put her arm around him as he snuggled up to her. "Half an hour and then it's bed time for you young man."   
"Mummy I need to leave things out for Santa. Come on." Harley said as he jumped on the sofa and went into the kitchen.   
"What do you want to leave him?"   
"Erm Milk."   
"Ok." Serena went to the fridge and got the milk out.   
"I want to pour it Mummy."   
"Ok but be careful." Harley poured the smallest amount of milk into the glass. "Harley Santa has flown around the world. He's bound to be thirsty. I think he might need more milk than that sweetheart."   
"Ok." Harley poured more milk into the glass. "Is that enough?"   
"Yeah."  
"What are you two up to?" Bernie asked as she came into the kitchen.   
"We are getting things ready for Santa. Now what do we need?"   
"A carrot for Rudolph."   
"I'll get it." Bernie said as she went into the pantry. "There you go."   
"Momma you need to cut it up. So Rudolph can share it with the other reindeers."   
"Fine." Bernie and Serena smiled at each other as she chopped up the carrot.   
"What about a Mince pie for Santa baby?"   
"Does Santa like them?"   
"Santa loves them."   
"Ok then we'll leave him one." They took the treats into the lounge and left them on the coffee table.   
"Come on now Harley bedtime." Bernie picked Harley up as they both went with him upstairs.   
"Mummy, will I be able to see Santa. When he comes?"   
"No you'll be fast asleep. And when you wake up he will have been and he will have left you loads of presents."  
"I'll go to sleep now then. Night Mummy. Night Momma" Harley snuggled under his quilt and closed his eyes.   
"Night baby." They both kissed him and left the room.


	22. Chapter 22

"MUMMY, MOMMA wake up." Harley said the next morning as he ran into their bedroom.   
"What's up baby." Serena said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.   
"You need to get up. We need to see if Santa has been."  
"What time is it?" Bernie moaned as she turned over to face Serena.   
"6.30."  
"Mummy please." Harley pulled on Serena's hand. "Let's go downstairs."  
"Give me and Momma a hug first Mister."   
"OK." Harley sighed as he climbed up on the bed and hugged Serena.   
"Merry Christmas baby."   
"Merry Christmas Mummy." Harley leaned over and hugged Bernie. "Merry Christmas Momma."   
"Merry Christmas little guy."   
"Come on let's go downstairs now." Harley jumped off the bed.   
"Alright alright." Serena got out of bed and put her dressing gown on.   
"Momma get out of bed." Harley said as they got to the bedroom door.   
"I'm out. I'm out." Bernie said as she jumped out of bed and picked Harley up. When they got downstairs Bernie put Harley on the floor.   
"Opened the lounge door then, baby. And see if Santa has been." Serena smiled as she held Bernie’s hand.   
"He's been. He's been." Harley said excitedly as he began jumping up and down. "Mummy look at all these presents Santa has left me."   
"I'm going to make a cup of tea first. Do you want one love?"   
"Oh please. Harley, do you want a cup of tea?"   
"Yes please. But hurry Momma I want to open my presents." Harley said as he began picking them up and shaking them gently. 

"Mummy. Who's presents are these?" Harley said as he stood beside Serena.   
"These are mine and those are Momma's."   
"Santa has left you and Momma presents too?"   
"Yes he has."  
"You and Momma must have been good girls."   
"We must have. Oh thanks darling." Serena smiled as Bernie came into the room with the cups of teas.   
"Can I open my presents now please.?"   
"Course you can baby." Serena smiled as Harley ripped open the first present.   
"It's Thomas. I wanted one of these." Harley shouted excited as he got up off the floor and hugged Serena. "Thanks Mummy."   
"Your welcome baby."   
"Thanks Momma." Harley smiled as he hugged Bernie.   
"Your welcome little guy. Go open some more."   
"Ok." Harley sat back down on the floor and continued to open his toys. Nearly every time he opened a present he hugged Bernie and Serena and thanked them. A few hours later and the presents we're all opened. Bernie picked up all the wrapping paper. While Serena made them all some breakfast. 

“Breakfast is ready.” Serena called out from the kitchen.  
“Yes. Harley, I need you to give this to mummy.” Bernie said as she gave Harley a present.  
“What is it Momma?”  
“You’ll soon find out when you give it to Mummy.”  
“Ok.” Bernie smiled as she followed Harley into the lounge. “Mummy.”  
“Yes baby.”  
“There is another present here for you.”  
“Who is it from?”  
“Momma. Open it Mummy."  
"Ok." Serena smiled as opened the gift. To reveal a gorgeous ring. "Oh Bernie it's beautiful." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"It's an eternity ring." Bernie said as she took the box off Serena and slipped the ring on her finger. "Because I know I am gonna love you for all eternity."   
"I love you too my darling. I always have and I always wil" Serena cried as she kissed Bernie and held her tightly.


	23. Chapter 23

After breakfast they all went and got ready to go to Bernie’s parents for dinner.   
"Mummy can I take some of my new toys to Nanna's? Harley said as they put their coats on.   
"Just a couple. Which ones are taking?" Serena asked as she followed Harley into the lounge.   
"I'll take Thomas."   
"Ok and one more."   
"I've got so many Mummy."   
"I know."  
"Are you ready?"   
"Momma I'm picking some toys to take with me. I'll take Timon."   
"Good, right let's go to Nan and Grandads." Bernie said as they went to get in the car.   
"Momma."   
"Yes mate."   
"What's in the bags?"   
"Presents for Mamma and Grandad. And Grandma and Grandad."   
"Did Santa leave them at our house?"   
"Yes mate." Bernie smiled as she lifted Harley up and put him in the car. 

"Merry Christmas." Marion said as she opened the door.   
"Merry Christmas." They all said together as they went inside.   
"JEFF BERNIE, SERENA AND HARLEY ARE HERE." Marion called out.   
"I WON'T BE A MINUTE."   
"Nanna."   
"Hey gorgeous." Marion picked up Harley and hugged him.   
"Look what I've got Nanna."   
"Wow. Did Santa bring you them?"   
"Yeah and lots more. Grandad." Harley ran to Bernie’s dad who scooped him up in his arm's.   
"Merry Christmas my little dude. Hi sweetheart."   
"Hi Dad."   
"Hello Serena. You're looking gorgeous as ever."   
"You need your eyes testing Jeff."   
"No I don't."   
"That'll be your Mum and Dad Serena."   
"I'll get it." Serena said as she opened the door.   
"Merry Christmas my darling."   
"Same to you Mum. Hi Dad." Serena hugged them both as they came inside. They all greeted each other with a hug.  
"Harley, shall we go and see what's in the lounge?" Jeff asked.   
"Yeah."   
"Go and have a look." They all followed Harley into the lounge.   
"Wow Mummy look, more presents."   
"So I see." Serena smiled as she sat down on the sofa.   
"How did Santa know to leave them here Momma?"   
"We wrote and told him." Bernie said as she smiled at Serena.   
"These in this bag are from us. And these in this bag are from Grandma and Grandad."   
"Thank you." Harley smiled as he went and hugged them all.  
"I see you have spoiled him."   
"If us four can't spoil our Grandson. Who can we spoil." Adrienne said as she put her arm around Marion.  
"Can I open them now please?   
"Get stuck in little man." Paul said as he and Jeff sat down on the floor beside Harley. 

After they had all opened the presents. Harley was playing with his new toys. Jeff and Paul had gone out for a cigarette. While Marion and Adrienne were in the kitchen making dinner.  
"This is nice isn't it? All of us together." Serena said as she snuggled up to Bernie   
"Yeah it is. Harley is loving every minute of it."   
"He has been very spoiled."   
"He deserves to be spoiled. Everyone loves him so much Serena."   
"I know they do."Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"Hey what's wrong."   
"Nothing. I'm just so happy. I've got you, my wife, my soul mate. We've got a beautiful son. And our gorgeous little girl will be here in a few months. We have a fabulous family. Life can't get any better can it?"   
"No it can't."  
"Mummy why are you crying?" Harley asked as he climbed up on the sofa.   
"I'm just happy, baby that's all." Serena lifted him up on her knee and held him close.   
"You 3 complete me. I love you all so much."  
"We love you too." Serena smiled as Bernie put her hand on Serena's stomach and kissed her.


	24. Chapter 24

A few months later Serena had started her maternity leave. Bernie took Harley to nursery while Serena had a lie in. As she wasn't feeling well.  
"Hey babe. Cup of tea for you." Bernie said as she sat on the bed.   
"Thanks darling."   
"How are you feeling?"   
"Uncomfortable. I'm gonna get up in a minute."  
"That'll be Fleur for her lesson.” Bernie said as the doorbell rang.  
"You’d better go and let her in then.”  
“Are you sure you're gonna be alright?”  
“I’ll be fine. Besides, you're not far away if I need you. Are you?”  
“No. Ring me if you need me.”  
“I will. I love you.”  
“I love you.” Bernie said as she kissed Serena and ran downstairs. Serena watched TV in bed while she drank her tea. When she finished she got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get a shower.   
"What are you doing in there? Madam summersaults" Serena said as she put her hand on her bump. "Oh God." Serena moaned as she held her stomach and walked to the bedroom. And sat on the bed. "Don't do this Mummy not right now little girl." Serena tried to stand up. "No no no." Serena said as she felt water run down her legs. Serena sat back down and picked up her phone. "Pick up please pick up."   
"Hey baby." Bernie said as she answered the phone.   
"Bernie you need to get up here quick. It's started. My waters have just broken."  
"I'll be right up. Fleur we need to stop Serena's in labour. In fact you can come with me. We'll need you."  
"Sure."Fleur followed Bernie as they both ran upstairs.   
"Baby are you alright."   
"I was just coming downstairs but when I stood up whoosh my waters went."Serena said as lent on the bed." "Hey Fleur."   
"Hi mate. Looks like you need my help."   
"Just a bit." Serena grabbed Bernie’s hand as she got another contraction. 

"Serena I need to take a look Ok."   
"You're not gonna see what's going on down there if you don't, are you?" Serena snapped.   
"This little Madam isn't messing around Serena."   
"Shall I call an ambulance Fleur?"   
"No need. I know what I'm doing Bernie. Delivering babies is my job.   
"Bernie I'd forgotten how much this fucking hurts." Serena screamed as yet another contraction came.   
"You're doing really well gorgeous." Bernie kissed Serena's head and stroked her hair.   
"Serena I can see the top of the baby's head. I need you to give me a really big push."   
"What do you think I've been doing Fleur? An Irish fucking jig." Serena said angrily as she pushed.   
"That's it Serena, carry on pushing."   
"Is she nearly here yet?"   
"Her head is nearly out Serena. On the next contraction I want a really big push. And her head will be out. That's it Serena, keep pushing. Keep pushing. That's the head out." Fleur said as Serena put her head back on the pillows.   
"I can't do this anymore. Just pull her out please Fleur."   
"Baby you're doing fantastic. You can do this. I'm right here with you." Bernie smiled as she stroked Serena's face. 

A few pushes later and their little girl was out.   
"Happy birthday beautiful."Fleur said as she lifted the baby up and placed her on Serena's chest.   
"Oh god you've done it Serena. Our daughter is here." Bernie cried as she rested her head on Serena's.  
"Hello my beautiful girl." Serena cried as she kissed the baby on the head.   
"She is so beautiful Serena."  
"Hey Elaina I'm your Mummy and this is your Momma."   
"Elaina we're calling her Elaina."   
"Yes after your Grandma." Serena smiled as she pulled Bernie close and kissed her. "Is that alright?"   
"That's more than alright. Thank you. I love you so much."   
"I love you too. Here you hold her." Serena passed Elaina to Bernie.   
"I'm your Momma, princess." Bernie said as she walked around the room. "Me and Mummy and your big brother have been waiting to meet you. I promise you I am always gonna be there for you. I won't let anyone ever hurt you and Harley. I love you and your big brother so much." Serena smiled to herself as she watched Bernie with their little girl.


	25. Chapter 25

After Fleur checked little Elaina over. Bernie went and picked up Harley from nursery while Serena gave her a wash and dressed her.   
"Harley, come on mate."Bernie said as she walked up to Harley who was playing with his friends.   
"Where are we going Momma?"   
"Home."   
"Why?"   
"Because Mummy wants you. She has got something to show you."   
"What has she got to show me Momma?"   
"You'll soon find out when we get home." Bernie smiled as Harley said bye to his friend's. And they got in the car and drove home.   
"MUMMY. MUMMY." Harley shouted as he walked through the door. "Momma said you've got something to show me."   
"I have. Come here baby." Serena said as she held her out her hand. "Look in the basket."   
"It's a baby."   
"It is. It's our baby."  
"Meet your little sister Elaina." Bernie said as she sat down on the sofa.   
"She's ours Mummy?"   
"She's all ours. What do you think of her sweetheart?"   
"Nice and she's very pretty."   
"Do you want to hold Elaina Harley?" Bernie asked.   
"Yes please Momma."   
"Come and sit back on the sofa. Then Momma will give you Elaina to hold."  
"Ok." Bernie lifted Elaina up out of the Moses Basket and put her in Harley's arms. 

"You don't have to hold her with me Momma. I can manage."   
"I know you can mate. But her head is a bit floppy so I'll just help you ok."   
"Ok. Hello Elaina. I'm Harley. Your big brother. I am gonna help Mummy and Momma, look after you. Cause that's what big brothers do Momma said. And, and when you're bigger you can play with my toys with me. Because Mummy says I have to share things." Serena smiled as she listened to Harley. "You can take her now Momma."   
"Ok." Bernie took Elaina off Harley and held her close.   
"Thank you Mummy." Harley said as she hugged Serena.   
"What are you thinking me for?"   
"For giving me a little sister."   
"Your welcome baby."   
"Mummy can Elaina sleep in my bed with me tonight?"   
"No she has to sleep in mine and Momma's bedroom. Because we have to feed her quite a bit during the night."   
"I need feeding now. I'm hungry."   
"Here you take this little one and I'll go make us all some lunch." Bernie said as she passed Elaina to Serena.  
"Come here gorgeous."   
"I'll come with you Momma." Harley said as he followed Bernie into the kitchen. 

Later that afternoon they all sat on the sofa watching one of Harley's DVDS. Elaina had been fed and changed and was fast asleep in her basket. Harley was snuggled up to Serena with his arm around her.   
"Mummy."   
"Yes Harley."   
"Is there another baby in there?" He said as he touched Serena's stomach.  
"I hope not. No sweetheart there isn't."   
"Then why is your belly still big?"   
"Because I have only just given birth that's why. It will soon go if Momma does some exercises with me."   
"There's no rush Serena."   
"I know. I'm just saying that's all." Bernie leaned over and kissed Serena.   
"Your perfect to me. You know that don't you?"   
"I know. And you're perfect to me."  
"I love you and I love our two beautiful children."  
"And we love you too. Don't we Harley?"   
"Yes we love you lots Momma." Harley said as Bernie and Serena hugged him. "I love you my Mummies." Harley said as he buried his face into Serena's neck.   
"And we love you love baby. You and Elaina mean everything to me and Momma."  
"We are a family and no one is ever gonna come between us." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena softly.


End file.
